Gagaga Academy Tospedia card storylines
Note: This article is an unofficial English translation of the official Gagaga Academy Tospedia card storylines. The following information is presented in a format closely mimicking the language and format of how the information was presented in the Gagaga Academy Tospedia pdfs. "Onslaught of the Fire Kings" edition There is a faraway island alone in the ocean, a Sanctuary... protected by the "Fire Kings" who make it their home. Floating in the south seas is a lone volcanic island. Residing there are mythical cryptids known as the "Fire Kings", and at the top of the food chain is "Fire King High Avatar Garunix". They all protect the volcano that is their sanctuary. The "Fire Kings" attack anyone who dares invade their sanctuary without mercy! "Fire Kings" explode their bodies into flames to repel invaders. It is said in particular that those who dare fight "Fire King High Avatar Garunix" are completely immolated. Completely burning out their flames, the "Fire Kings" ultimately reincarnate! "The Mermails and Atlanteans" Edition The "Mermails", a family who lives in the ocean depths, dwell in the forgotten city. The "Mermails" used to peacefully live in the sunken underwater city of "Lemuria, the Forgotten City", and were skilled in the arts of war, but hated fighting. However, when the city rose to the surface due to sudden shifts in the earth's crust deep in the ocean, the "Mermails" suddenly lost their home. The "Atlantean" Army invaded the sheltered island where the "Fire Kings" live in an attempt to expand their influence!! Driven by ambitious desires to reign over both the land and sea of their region, the "Atlantean" army began an invasion on the island of their archenemies, the "Fire Kings". However, the "Fire Kings" were unexpectedly stubborn in their resistance, dragging the war to a standstill. With their legendary treasure stolen by the "Atlanteans", the "Mermails" had to bow before them. As a way to break the standstill, the "Atlanteans" turned their eyes to the "Mermails", who had lost their home and had nowhere else to go. Seizing the legendary treasure the "Mermails" had sealed deep under the ocean, "Poseidra" reigned over them as their new king with the treasures' power, and ordered them to begin a torrential assault on the "Fire Kings"!! "Gusto" Edition In the fertile Mist Valley Wetlands, there is a tribe that lives as one with nature. Close to the eternally hazy valley, "Mist Valley", there exists a vast wetland where many wild animals dwell. Near the ancient ruins of the "Shrine of Mist Valley", which has been the site of countless wars in the past, exists a tribe who worship the wetlands, the "Gusto". Human and bird join as one to fight against any who would dare invade the wetland, which is holy ground. There have been countless people who have tried to take these wetlands for themselves, but in every case, the "Gusto" people have been able to repel the invasion, together with the animals that dwell there. It is said that due to their tactics of joining as one with the birds, they are descended from those who live in the nearby "Mist Valley". The "Gusto" ultimately got caught up in a battle over the "Goddess" of the wetlands. The group of Ritual users, "Gishki", began to invade the wetlands. They seek the power of the "deity" who is said to lie asleep within the land of the wetland itself, and to get to it, they pollute and destroy the region without an inch of hesitation. As a result, the "Gusto" get dragged into a war over the "deity" of their land... "The Four Dragon Rulers" Edition The dragons who stand closest to the divine, condensing the power of each Attribute inside their bodies. The "Dragon Rulers" dwell in locations that are very strong points for the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Wind: one in the deep mountains, another at a grand waterfall, yet another at an active volcano, and the last in a region known for its raging storms, and so on and so forth. By absorbing the forces of nature into their bodies, they continue to grow into huge dragons as those forces are condensed and stored into their bodies. The condensed, purified power is released, allowing the "Dragon Rulers" to reincarnate. The "Dragon Rulers" grow to a certain size, expanding their regions of power against the power of the other Attributes. They perform a cycle of condensing and purifying their energy inside their bodies. And when each of them reaches their limit, the "Dragon Rulers" unleash their power, and their body which carried that power reincarnates into the form of a younger "Dragon Ruler". The "Dragon Rulers" serve as part of a natural cycle meant to spread the purified power of the Attributes. The power unleashed by the "Dragon Rulers" spreads evenly across the world, giving power to desolated lands. And as the "Dragon Rulers" grow to adulthood, taking over the energy of the other Attributes again, conquering and absorbing the other Attributes of the land into their bodies, the circulation caused by the "Dragon Rulers" keeps a balance of power between the Attributes of nature. "Bujin" Edition The Kami "Susanowo" was banished from Takama-ga-hara, and had his power sealed in the five "Bujingi". (Wikia editor's note: "Kami" is the Japanese word for god.) There was once a Kami, "Bujintei Susanowo", who once dwelled in the heavenly realm of Takama-ga-hara alongside many other Kami. He possessed incredible power, power so great that many began to plot and scheme against him. This cast suspicion on him, causing him to ultimately incur the wrath of the Supreme Kami. He was banished to the surface and his power was sealed inside the five "Bujingi". Searching for the "Bujingi" that fell to the surface with him, "Susanowo" renamed himself "Yamato", and began a journey. Having lost most of his power, "Susanowo" began to refer to himself as "Bujin Yamato", and set out on a journey to find the five "Bujingi" and regain his true power. Over the course of his journey, he witnessed people on the surface suffering from the tyranny of the gods and acted on it, strengthening the suspicions of the Kami dwelling in Takama-ga-hara, including the Supreme Kami. Having found the five "Bujingi", "Yamato" regained his true strength, that of "Bujintei Susanowo"!! Having found the five "Bujingi" after a long journey, he reclaimed his true form, that of the strongest Kami in existence: "Susanowo". But, not to be trapped by himself, he swore an oath to continue his journey, traveling the entire world, and wherever there was evil, wherever an innocent would suffer, he would be there to lend a hand, while determined to one day reascend to Takama-ga-hara!! "Primer on the Prophecy's Facilities" Edition Specialists in magic gather at the Research Institute "The Grand Spellbook Tower". The Grand Spellbook Tower is an educational research facility that has produced many excellent sorcerers who specialize in a variety of fields from means of combat to technological developments. Its library has a great collection of many "Spellbooks" with knowledge collected throughout the ages. A small portion of these books are now available to the general Spellcaster public. Libraries of Light and Darkness are full of "Spellbooks", separating them based on the kind of magic they have. While "The Grand Spellbook Tower" has a vast collection of "Spellbooks", the "Spellbooks" themselves have no actual physical form and are a general term for the wisdom of the ancients stored in the "Spellbook Libraries", recorded using magical energy itself as a medium. Those that belong to and work at "The Grand Spellbook Tower" each possess their own Crest-Style Computer Terminals which they can then use in conjunction with a spell that allows them to access the necessary data from within the "Spellbook Libraries", and then transcribe into book form. The Mysterious Hall "Spellbook Star Hall" is where the most skilled in "The Grand Spellbook Tower" gather. At the very bottom of "The Grand Spellbook Tower" is the "Spellbook Star Hall". The usage records of the "Spellbooks" that have been taken out are collected in the magical energy of the atmosphere and fed back to "The Grand Spellbook Tower", creating new knowledge for its "Spellbook Libraries". "The Fool's Bizarre Adventure" Edition The boy magician "Fool" spends his time carefree. Despite becoming a member of the highly prestigious "The Grand Spellbook Tower", the boy known as "The Fool" spends all his time there without even having a Magical Terminal. However, one day, the king of the Magical Citadel, who also sought to unify all knowledge of Magic but feared the growing power of "The Grand Spellbook Tower", led a complete invasion on "The Grand Spellbook Tower". Corrupted by Black Magic While many of the staff sacrificed themselves amidst the invasion, "The Fool" grabbed a random magical terminal seeking power, but ended up accessing "Spellbook of the Master", a high-level "Spellbook" that brings out anything in a Magician, ranging from their best to their worst. However, he unleashed and was consumed by extremely wicked magic inside "Spellbook of the Master", corrupting and transforming him into "Reaper of Prophecy". As a result, he went on a rampage. The Boy who became "The World" Due to the huge damages inflicted on them by "Reaper of Prophecy", the enemy forces withdrew, but "Reaper" was on the verge of death due to the out-of-control magic he was using. "Hierophant" and "Empress", unwilling to stand aside any more, were determined to try and save his life by exorcising the Dark Magic inside him by amplifying the Light Magic that existed inside him all along. At the end of the intense conflict between Holy and Wicked magic, he ended up being revived in a miracle. "Ghostrick" Edition The Dwellers in the Dark who Live(?) for Mischief Dwelling in a mansion near humans are the "Ghostricks" who enjoy pranking humans. While they wait and look forward to people coming to their place (due to the rumors of this haunted house), they seem to have realized that they haven't been able to prank as many people lately, as fewer and fewer people believe in them, and they're now kinda lonely. References * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex01.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex02.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex03.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_gagaga_ex04.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_uc_ex01.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_uc_ex02.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_uc_ex03.pdf * http://www.yugioh-card.com/japan/topics/images/yugioh_uc_ex04.pdf Category:Card storylines